


[Warcraft] Koltira/Thassarian and Princes' kiss :3

by muffinpancake



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fanart, Holding Hands, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinpancake/pseuds/muffinpancake





	[Warcraft] Koltira/Thassarian and Princes' kiss :3

Lore might not be fully correct, Pancake doesn't play Warcraft thoroughly,hardly ever focus on quests.  
But Muffin doesn't play at all and Pancake wanted to explain them in super fast summary about the boys :3  
Feel free to comment in the canon stories :D


End file.
